New Beginnings, As A New Family
by amksschristian
Summary: Dom and Letty and the whole gang are changed people after the events of F8.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Where do we go from here?

They had been staying in New York for a few weeks, with their new son. They and the rest of the had rented several apartment rooms, in the same apartment building. They were all living a simple life, once again. Letty and Dom, however, were having a difficult time adjusting to parenthood. They didn't know what the hell they were doing. Letty would call Mia almost everyday, to ask her if they were doing something wrong. Mia helped them, but she was becoming more irritable, as she was in her last few weeks of pregnancy. To make matters worse, Letty had been having very strange symptoms. She had missed her period, she was extremely tried, her breasts were constantly sore, she had to continually pee, and she was always nauseous. She knew what they were symptoms of, but she didn't want to think about that.

One night when she and Dom were having sex, her secret came out. Dom went to squeeze her boobs, and when he did, Letty called him out.

"Ow, fuck Dom, that hurts." Letty said, as she pulled Dom's hands off her.

"Letty, que está mal?" Dom said. (Letty, what's wrong?)

"My boobs are really sore."

"Why?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"How the hell can you be pregnant?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a honeymoon baby."

"Letty, esto no es bueno." (Letty, this isn't good.)

"Yo sé." (I know.)

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No. I'm too scared to take one. I don't want the outcome."

"Vamos a buscar un poco, ahora mismo." (Let's go get some, right now.)

"What are we gonna do with Brian?"

"We'll bring him with us."

"Dom, can't we wait till the morning. Brian's sleeping, and I'm really tired.

"Bien, pero vamos a conseguir uno por la mañana." (Fine, but we're going to get one in the morning.)

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mi amor." Dom said as he kissed Letty's forehead. (Goodnight, my love.)

 _A/N: I always enjoy feedback.~Marie_


	2. Chapter 2

2:Results and reflections

When Letty woke up, she saw that Dom wasn't in bed. She got up, grabbed Brian, and walked around the apartment. She found him in the kitchen. He was making breakfast.

"Buenos días, papi." Letty said, as she sat down on one of the tall stools. (Good morning, papi.)

"You're in a good mood." Dom said.

"No, I'm just glad you're making breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Ok. It'll be ready in a few."

"I can wait."

"You know that you have to take the tests today, right."

"Yo sé. Solo no quiero." (I know. I just don't want to.)

"Por qué no?" (Why not?)

"Ya te dije. Estoy asustado." (I already told you. I'm scared.)

"There's nothing to be scared about. If you are pregnant, we'll deal with it. We're in this together."

"Por eso mi casé contigo." (That's why I married you.)

"What, is why you married me?"

"The fact that you never give up on family, amongst other things."

"I see."

Just as Letty was about to say something, Brian started to cry.

"No Bebe, no llores." Letty said as she picked him up. (No baby, don't cry.)

"Babe, he's hungry." Dom said as she handed her the baby puffs, that were on the counter.

"Here you go. Eat these." Letty said as she sat him on the counter and dumped some puffs out. He happily ate them, off the counter.

"Breakfast is ready."

Letty grabbed 2 plates out of the cabinet, and set them on the counter. Dom dumped eggs on both plates, then he sprinkled cheese, on the hot eggs. Letty grabbed potatoes from the pan, and grabbed bacon, that was in the microwave. Dom followed suit on they both sat on the island, on the tall stools. They ate their breakfast, and watched their son make a mess of his puffs.

After they finished eating their breakfast, Brian signaled he was done, by slamming him fist on the counter, which then spread his puffs further across the counter.

Letty picked him up and held him, while Dom cleaned up the puffs. Brian started to cry, and Letty knew exactly what he wanted.

"I'm gonna go change his diaper, while you finish cleaning up this." Letty said over the louder screams.

"Ok." Dom said as Letty started walking to Brian's nursery.

She set him on his changing table, grabbed a diaper, and started taking off his onesie. She quickly changed his diaper, and put him in a clean one. When she was done, she picked him up, and walked over to his closet. She grabbed a grey and blue stripped onesie, a pair of jeans, and his tiny pair of converse. She set him on the floor, and started getting him in his new outfit. While she was dressing him, Dom walked in.

"Ya termine." (I'm done.)

"Ok, can you finish dressing him, while I go get in the shower."

"I will."

Letty got up, and handed Brian to Dom. She walked out of the room, while he sat on the floor. Dom finished dressing him, and put him in his pack-n-play. Around that time, he heard the shower turn on. He decided he would play with his son, so he took Brian out of the pack-n-play, and set him on the floor. He played with Brian until Letty walked out of the room, fully dressed. She was wearing a black tank top, a pair of dark denim jeans, an unzipped Mustang hoodie, and a pair of black converse. Dom got up from the floor, kissed her on the lips, and then walked into the room. After everyone was dressed and ready, they headed out to the store.

At the store, they got groceries, and, of course, they picked up 3 pregnancy tests. They paid for all their groceries, and went back home.

Right after Letty finished putting the groceries away, she grabbed the pregnancy test, and went to the bathroom. About 2 minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, and sat on the couch with Dom. She waited way longer than she needed to, but after 10 minutes, she and Dom walked into the bathroom.

"Mierda." Letty said as she picked up the first test. (Fuck.)

"You're pregnant." Dom said.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I told you we would deal with it. I promise we'll figure it out. Somos una familia, nos quedamos juntos." (We are a family, we stick together.)

"Yo sé." (I know.)

"Let's go celebrate. I want to show you how happy I am."

"Ok." Letty said, as she followed Dom into the bedroom.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked chapter 2. I also want to know what you think of little Brian.

Anyway, the next few chapters will be a doctor's appointment, and them telling the team.

And yes, I know Dom has a Charger. I know that's Dodge, but personally I like Ford Mustangs more than I like Dodge Chargers.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	3. Chapter 3

3:Doctor's appointments and drama kings

Dom and Letty were woken up at 3:30am, by a fussy 9 month old.

"Dom, it's your turn."

"Why do I have to get him?"

"Because he's your son, and I'm your pregnant wife."

"Fine." Dom said as he got out of bed and started walking to Brian's room.

Dom changed his diaper, fed him, burped him, gave him a toy, held him, rocked him, told him a story, but he wouldn't calm down. He finally gave up, and took Brian to Letty. Almost immediately after Dom handed Brian to Letty, he was quiet again.

"I guess he just wanted his mama." Letty said.

"He's a little drama king."

"I don't know why he's so fussy."

I don't know either. All I know is that I want to go back to bed. Can I?"

"Fine." Letty said as she placed Brian in between them, and went back to sleep. Before Dom went back to sleep, he kissed his son and wife.

Dom and Letty weren't woken up again, until 9am, which they were thankful for.

"Dom, don't forget I have a doctor's appointment at 11:30." Letty said.

"Ok, I won't forget."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes, but I don't want anything from here. I really want breakfast from that diner around the corner."

"But we have so many things here to eat."

"But I don't want anything from here. I want French toast from the diner."

"Fine. I'll take Brian with me to go pick up breakfast, while you go get ready."

"Thanks babe."

Dom grabbed Brian, his car keys, wallet, and phone, and left the apartment. After Dom left, Letty got in the shower, and took an abnormally long shower. She hadn't had a long shower, since she and Dom became parents. She took her time getting ready, and decided to put makeup on. She just had on some foundation, blush, eyeliner, mascara, red lipstick, and smokey eyeshadow. She decided to wear simple ripped skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and her white converse. After she was done getting ready, Dom had gotten back with breakfast. She ate her breakfast, while Dom was getting ready. After she finished breakfast, she got Brian dressed, and let him sit on the floor with his toys. Letty decided to watch some tv, while she waited for her husband.

By the time the family was finished getting ready, it was 11:00, so they decided to leave. Letty grabbed Brian, while Dom grabbed his belongings. Within 3 minutes, they were off.

They got to the appointment by 11:20. They sat in the waiting room. At 11:40, Letty's name was called, so they got up, and followed the nurse.

In the room...

"Hello Ms. Ortiz." The nurse said.

"Actually it's Mrs. Toretto."

"Ok. I will change that right away." The nurse said as she typed something into her computer. "So I'm assuming you're here to see if you are pregnant."

"Yes. I took 3 home tests yesterday, and they all came back positive. I just want to make sure that I'm pregnant."

"Ok. I just need you to pee into this cup." The nurse said as she named Letty a small, plastic cup.

"Ok." Letty said as she took the cup, and walked into the bathroom. Letty came out a few minutes later, with the cup, that was now mostly filled with pee. The nurse took the cup from her, while she sat back down.

"I'll be right back with the results."

"Thank you."

They waited for about 10 minutes, until the nurse came back. She was holding a paper pregnancy test in her hand.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Toretto, your gonna have a baby."

"Oh my god."

"Now all we need to do is draw a vile of blood, that will be sent to a lab, just for further testing. That vile will tell us if you have anima, if your HGC levels are low, if you have any vitamin deficiencies, and so on."

"Ok."

The nurse set a tray on the table, next the Letty. The nurse sterilized Letty's arm with an alcohol wipe, and then took the cover off the needle.

"Just try to relax you arm. Your only gonna feel a little pinch."

"Ok."

The nurse pinched Letty's arm, and the stabbed the needle in. She drew the vile of blood, and then put the cap back the needle. She put the syringe on the tray, and picked up the tray.

"The doctor will be in soon." The nurse said as she left.

The came in a few minutes later, and went straight to work.

"Congratulations." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Dom and Letty said in unison.

"I don't believe I've met you. My name is Dr. Maddison Connors. You are?"

"My name is Dominic Toretto. I'm Letty's husband."

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Connors said as she shook Dom's hand.

"And who is this little cutie?"

"His name is Brian. He's my son."

"How old is he?"

"Almost 10 months."

"Ok. Now that I've introduced myself, let's get down to business." Dr. Connors said. "So, I just have a few questions to ask, and then I'm going to perform and ultrasound."

"Ok." Letty said.

"So have you gotten any normal pregnancy symptoms?"

"I missed my period like 3 weeks ago. I'm pretty much always nauseous. I constantly have to pee. I'm always tried. And my breasts are very sore."

"Any cravings or food aversions?"

"I've been craving anything sweet, but I can barely stand the thought of pickles."

"Ok. Have you ever been pregnant before?"

"No."

"Is Brian your biological son?"

"No. It's complicated."

"Ok. Have you ever been diagnosed with infertility? Have you ever had ovarian cysts? Have you ever had endometriosis?"

"No, to all of those questions."

"Have you ever had any STDs or STIs?"

"No."

"Have you ever had a yeast infection or a UTI?"

"I've had a few yeast infections, and one UTI."

"Ok. Do you work around anything that be potentially dangerous? Construction sites? Car garages?"

"Yeah, I live for cars."

"Do you work in a garage?"

"Not currently."

"Ok, try to stay away from them as much as possible."

"I'll try." Letty said with a smirk.

"Here is a list of foods and medicines you should stay away from during your pregnancy." Dr. Connors said as she handed Letty a paper.

After a few more questions, the doctor finally pulled out the ultrasound. She spread the cold gel on Letty's bare stomach, and put the wand in the gel.

"The baby is measuring about 8 weeks gestation. Which means we should be able to hear the heartbeat. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes." Letty said.

"Here it is." After the doctor said that, there was a little beating sound, coming from the machine. All Letty could think about was the fact that that was their future. She started to get teary-eyed. After a few more seconds, the doctor turned the machine off.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy. I would like you to come in at 12 weeks. In about a month."

"Thank you doctor." Letty said as she wiped the gel off her stomach. The doctor left, and Letty and Dom gathered their things, and went to pay.

When they got home, they put Brian down for a nap, and celebrated their new addition.

A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed. I know this chapter was long, but I felt like it needed to be. The next chapter will be them telling the team.

Also, I just wanted to say that in this story, Brian and Mia still live in The Dominican Republic.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	4. Chapter 4

4:Telling the team

It had been a week since Dom and Letty found out they were gonna be parents to 2 babies, and they decided they wanted to tell the team. They had organized a BBQ on the roof for the whole team, including Hobbs and his daughter.

They went up to the roof, to prepare for the BBQ that was at 7:00pm. Dom was drinking a Corona while grilling burgers and hotdogs. Letty was standing near the edge, showing Brian the city. By 6:30, the hamburgers and hotdogs were done, and Letty went to get the baked beans, bread, potato salad, and beer, from their apartment. By the time she got back to the roof, everyone was there.

"Hey guys." Letty said as she put all the food on the table.

"I saw you didn't have one, so here." Tej said, as he tried to hand Letty a Corona.

"No, I can't." Letty said as she walked over to Dom.

"What? Why not? Oh no, you're not. You can't be."

"I am."

"She is." Dom as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Congrats guys." Tej said as he hugged Letty and Dom.

"What's going on?" Roman said.

"Ask them yourself." Tej said.

"What did I miss?"

"I'm pregnant." Letty said.

"No way." Roman said.

"Our familia is gonna get bigger." Dom said. (Our family is gonna get bigger.)

"Congrats guys." Roman said.

Everyone else came up and gave Letty and Dom a hug. After the congrats we're over, Dom said: "comemos." (Let's eat.)

Everyone sat down at the table and, of course, Roman took the first bite.

"You know the drill. Whoever takes the first bite has to say grace." Letty said.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this amazing food, our amazing family, the new addition, and most importantly, fast cars. Amen." Roman said.

"Bro, you say that every time." Tej said.

"Well it's true. I thank God for fast cars."

"Whatever."

They ate dinner and had small talk. Right as everyone was about to finish, Tej said he had an announcement.

"So, Ramsey and I are dating." Tej said.

"What the hell, man. I told you she was mine." Roman said.

"And I told you to tell me what my last name was. You couldn't do it, but Tej could." Ramsey said.

"So what the hell is your last name?" Roman said.

"Her last name is Ramsey." Tej said.

"What, come on? That's not fair. What is your first name?"

"My first name is Megan."

"Oh come on. Megan Pearce would've sounded awesome."

At that, the whole group laughed, except for Roman.

"Well, Megan Parker sounds better." Tej said.

"Whatever, man."

"You snooze, you lose." Hobbs' daughter said.

"Even the kid has something to say." Dom said.

"Yes, I do." Samantha said.

"Congrats, guys." Letty said.

"Thanks, Letty." Tej said.

"At least we won't have to hear you 2 fighting over her." Hobbs said.

"Finally. I mean you 2 act like 2 year olds, when it comes to women you like." Dom said.

"Whatever. I guess I'll just have to go find myself another fish in the vast sea that is New York." Roman said.

"Look at you getting all sophisticated with your words." Tej said.

"Shut up, Tej."

After they finished eating, they helped Letty and Samantha clean up the table. They all sat around the fire pit, and talked.

"So has anyone heard from Mia and Brian?" Tej said.

"We have." Letty said.

"What's up with them."

"Mia had the baby. A beautiful little girl, whom they named Caterina Elena O'Conner." Letty said.

"Will we be seeing them any time soon?" Ramsey said.

"I don't think so. They're really busy with Jack, who's going into kindergarten soon. Plus they like their quiet, peaceful life in the DR." Dom said.

"Do they know you named your son after Brian?" Roman said.

"Yes."

"Good." Roman said.

They talked for a few more hours, until Letty brought out stuff to make s'mores.

"Anyone want s'mores?"

"Hell yeah." Roman said.

"Yes please." Samantha said.

"Why not?" Tej said.

"What's a s'more?" Ramsey said.

"You don't know what a s'more is? How the hell do you not know what a s'more is?" Roman said.

"I grew up in a strict family. My parents didn't let us eat a lot of sugar. Plus we don't have s'mores in the U.K."

"Well, a s'more is a campfire treat. Usually you roast the marshmallow. Then you put the marshmallow and piece of chocolate in between the graham crackers. It's like a sandwich." Letty said.

"Ok. I'll try it."

"Do you think Brian would like a marshmallow?" Dom said.

"I don't know. Give it to him and find out." Letty said.

"Here you go, little buddy." Dom said as he handed a marshmallow to his son. Brian gladly accepted it, and shoved it in his mouth.

"I guess he likes it." Letty said.

"Guess so."

"What do you think?" Roman said, as Ramsey took a bite of her s'more.

"Ew, that's atrocious."

"What, how do you not like it?"

"The texture is all wrong."

"There is something wrong with you." Roman said.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with her." Tej said.

"Whatever."

The family sat on the roof until midnight, when Letty told Dom she was tired. They all said their goodnights, and went their separate rooms.

As Letty was falling asleep, she thought of how crazy her family was. She also thought of a saying her mom used to tell her. "Una familia es una familia, no importa cómo loco." (A family is a family, no matter how crazy.)

A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to know what you thought of the saying, Una familia es una familia, no importa cómo loco. The real saying is, a family is a family, no matter how small, but I like this one better, because, well, they're hella crazy.

The next chapter will probably include Letty telling Mia that she's pregnant.

Also, I looked it up, and apparently Hobbs' daughter's name is Samantha.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	5. Chapter 5

5:La familia por encima de todo

(Family over everything)

Letty had gone to her 12 weeks appointment, by herself, while Dom stayed home with a sick baby. She didn't want to go by herself, but she didn't want to leave Brian with anyone else. She loved that baby like he was her own. She and Dom both knew that she had strong mothering instincts.

Letty was on her way back home, when she decided to take a drive. She called Dom and told him where she was going, and then started her drive for upstate New York. She took a 3 hour drive, and was just about to go over the New York-New Jersey border. She decided she was ready to go home. An hour into her drive, she decided to call Mia, and tell her the news.

"Hey Mi." Letty said.

"Hey Let. What's up?" Mia said.

"I have some good news."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow. Congrats sis."

"Thanks Mi. You know it would really mean a lot if you could be at the birth. Just come out of hiding for a few days, in about 8 months."

"I'll see what I can do. Listen I have to go. Cat's crying. Bye. Te amo." Mia said, as she hung. (I love you.)

After Mia hung up, Letty threw her phone in the back seat. She didn't want any distractions. About 10 minutes later, Letty didn't realize she was going 100, when the speed limit was 85. She lost control, slid into a tree, and the car flipped, and rolled a few more times, before stopping on its roof. Letty was knocked unconscious, and she had several cuts, including the huge gash on her forehead. It was almost 2 hours before somebody found. There was a couple who tried to use the road, but obviously Letty's car was blocking. They called 911, and within 10 minutes, she was on her way to the hospital.

While in the ambulance, the paramedics were able to wake Letty up. When she woke up, all she said was 'I'm pregnant, save my baby.'

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" The paramedic said.

"Yes. Please save my baby." Letty mumbled.

"How many weeks pregnant are you?"

"12." Letty whispered, that's as loud as she could get her voice.

"What's your name?"

"Letty O'Conner."

"Do you have any family we can call."

"My husband, Dominic O'Conner."

"Ok. When we get to the hospital, we'll call him."

The rest of the ride was filled with Letty being poked and prodded, which she didn't like. Once they got to the hospital, she was taken to the center of the ER. She was again being poked and prodded. They put a heart rate monitor on her finger, there was fetal heart rate monitor on her stomach, and she had an IV in her left arm. She was wheeled up to L&D, so they could further monitor the baby.

The doctor that was treating her, was tasked with calling Dom and telling him the bad news.

"Hello, is this Mr. Dominic O'Conner?" The doctor said, into the phone.

"Yes it is, but who's asking?" Dom said.

"I am Dr. Cassie Lynne, I'm sorry to inform you that your wife, Leticia O'Conner, has been in an accident."

"What do you mean 'been in an accident'?"

"She was found by a couple in upstate New York. She was in a turned over car."

"Is she ok?"

"I'm sorry, but I would prefer if we didn't discuss her condition over the phone."

"What hospital is she at?"

"State University of New York- Family Medicine."

"Ok, I'll be there." Dom said as he hung up.

A/N: Hey guys, I know this was a weird chapter. For starters, it's probably weird that Letty would drive to upstate NY, but I just needed an excuse to write in a crash. Second of all, you might be wondering why I used Brian's last name. Well, since they are fugitives, I figured they can't use their real names. I also figured they had talked about it before, that's why Dom knew how to answer.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	6. Chapter 6

6:Life is too short to take things for granted

As soon as Dom hung up the phone, he started racing to get Brian's things together. Dom was able to leave Brian with Tej and Ramsey. Dom raced to the hospital, which wasn't really racing because NYC traffic sucked. He got to the hospital in about 2 hours. When he got there, he had a little problem with the lady at the front desk.

"I need to see my wife." Dom demanded.

"What's her name?" The lady said.

"Leticia O'Conner."

"Can I just have you fill out this form, that she hasn't filled out?"

"No, I need to see her, now."

"Sir I need you to fill this out."

"But I need to see my wife."

Just as the lady was going to say something, a doctor walked up.

"What's going on here? Is there a problem?" The doctor said.

"I need to see my wife, but this lady is telling me to fill out her paperwork." Dom said.

"What's you name?" The doctor said.

"Dominic O'Conner. My wife is Letty O'Conner."

"You can go. My name is Dr. Cassie Lynne. We spoke on the phone."

"Ok, thank you. What room is she in?"

"232."

"Doctor, what about the paperwork?" The lady at the front desk said.

"Just have it sent up to her room." The doctor said.

"Ok."

Dom went up to Letty's room, with tears in his eyes. He started to imagine what his life would be like if he had lost Letty. He wouldn't have a will to live. He would beat himself up. He couldn't live with himself.

He hesitated to go into her room. He didn't want to see what she looked like. When he finally built up the courage, he knocked on the door, and waited for her response.

"Come in." Letty said.

Dom went in, and immediately rushed to the bed.

"Letty, baby, estás bien?" Dom said. (Are you ok?)

"Mejor que sepas que estás aquí." Letty whispered. (Better now that you're here.)

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"I shouldn't have let you go. I should've told you to come home. Then you wouldn't be here."

"I should've been paying more attention. I was going 100 on a slippery road. I ran into a tree, and my car flipped and rolled. It's my fault."

"At least you're ok. Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah, the baby's fine. Where's Brian?"

"I left him with Tej and Ramsey. He's fine."

"I told Mia that I'm pregnant."

"You're just now telling her. You've known for almost a month."

"Well, I was busy."

"So when can you get out?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow."

"Ok, I guess I should get comfy."

"What, do you think you're gonna stay here all night?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you need to go home to Brian."

"I can have Tej bring him here. I'm not going anywhere. Donde quiera que vayas, yo voy." (Wherever you go, I go.)

"But you don't have to stay in the hospital with me. I'll be fine."

"I'm staying here. You can't get rid of me."

"Fine. Now come lay with me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine. You're not gonna hurt me. Lo prometo." (I promise.)

"Ok." Dom said, as he laid down next to Letty.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter was kinda short, I just didn't know how to write on any more. The next chapter will most likely be the gender reveal.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	7. Chapter 7

7:Bows or Bow ties?

A/N: This is the gender reveal chapter. I'm doing in a scavenger hunt style. Read to find out what that means.~Marie.

Dom and Letty had just gotten back from Letty's 20 week appointment, with the results. They had a little envelope that contained the answer to their future. They had decided they were gonna give the team their results. The team was going to create a scavenger hunt for them, with clues, that led to the answer. Tej, Roman, and Ramsey were going to write clues, and place them at various places in the apartment. They were going to have Dom and Letty going around, looking for them.

While the team was getting the clues together, Dom and Letty were sitting on the balcony, talking.

"What do you think the baby is?" Dom said.

"I think it's a little girl. What do you think?" Letty said.

"I think it's a boy."

"What do you want?"

"A little girl. We already have a boy. It'll balance things out."

"I'm kinda nervous to find out. I don't know why. I just am."

"It'll be fine. We'll love the baby wether it's a boy or a girl."

"Of course we will. Can we both agree that their 16th birthday present will be a car?"

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we should go back to LA?"

"I don't know. I kinda like here. I like the fast paced city life. Do you want to go back to LA?"

"Kinda. I mean that's home. Plus we can't race in a big city."

"Maybe that's the universe's way of telling us we shouldn't."

"What? How could you say that?"

"Dom, we're parents now. We can't get into anymore trouble with the law. With street racing, there's a risk, that I don't want to take."

"Letty, racing is in our blood. How do we stay away? I almost seems impossible."

"Can we at least stay in New York until the baby is born? I don't want to move while I'm pregnant."

"Fine. That gives us a few more months to talk about it." Dom said as he kissed Letty's forehead.

They talked for about 30 more minutes until Tej came out and told them the clues were ready. He handed them their first clue and then walked away. Letty read the clue aloud.

"'Congrats on becoming parents. Go to the place where your biggest journey began.'"

"What?" Dom said.

"I think it's the bedroom. Where we conceived the baby."

"Yep." Dom said as he started to walk to their bedroom. Letty followed suit.

Once in their bedroom, they found a piece of paper on their bed. Dom read it aloud.

"'Now that you're gonna become parents, go to the place you will spend the least time in.'"

"The office. We will get no work done, with a baby." Letty said.

"Ok."

They found a clue sitting on the desk. Letty read it.

"'Being a parent can be a joyous time, but it can also be stressful. Go find the thing that will help you get through it. Go find the thing that calms you down.'"

"Beer mellows us out. It's in the fridge." Dom said.

The next clue was sitting on top of a box of beer. The front of the note said, 'sorry you can't drink this, Letty.'

Dom picked up the clue and read it.

"'Alone time will not be as gotten, when you become a parent. Go to the place that your children can't get into.'"

"The closet. It'll be locked, most of the time."

"I'm glad we can agree on that."

The next clue was in their walk-in closet. Letty picked it up, and read it.

"'Cooking meals will be a must, when you have 2 children. Go to the place that cooks food the fastest.'"

"The microwave. We'll be needing that a lot more." Dom said, with a smirk.

Dom opened the microwave, and picked up the clue.

"'Pictures are a great way of keeping memories. Go to the place that is filled with pictures of your amazing Familia.'"

Without even saying anything, they walked over to the mantle. Letty looked behind all of the pictures, and found the clue behind a picture of their family having a BBQ.

"'You guys have always said family is the most important thing. Go to the place we have quality family time.'"

"The roof." Dom said.

They walked up to the roof, hand-in-hand. They looked around, until Dom suggested the grill. Dom opened the cover, and picked up the clue.

"'Over the years, our family has gotten tossed and turned, in every possible way. We've lost people and we've gained people. Go find what you value the most.'"

Dom and Letty turned around to see Tej, Roman, Ramsey holding Brian, Hobbs, Samantha, Mr. and Little Nobody, Mia, Brian holding Caterina, and Jack.

"What?" Letty said, obviously in shock.

"Hey Letty." Mia said, as she brought Letty in for a hug.

"How the hell did you get Brian and Mia here?" Dom said, as he took his son from Ramsey.

"We called them and told them we were throwing a little party for you. They weren't doing anything, so they came." Tej said.

"Can I have the last clue?" Letty said.

"Not until we have dinner. We're gonna make it, while you sit, or whatever." Roman said.

"Fine, then get to cookin'." Dom said.

Roman and Tej went to the grill, to start cooking, while Mr. Nobody went up to Dom.

"We need to talk." Nobody said.

"What is it?" Dom said.

"We got word that Cipher is on the run. She was spotted in Spain. Would it be it be possible for you and your team to go after her, and bring her in?"

"Nobody, I have a family now. I can't let them down, again. Find someone else."

"Alright. I'll recruit the Shaw boys. They can build a team, and take down Cipher. She won't put your family in any harm."

"Thank you."

"This is for you. A little gift for your child." Nobody said, as he handed Dom a box."

"Thanks." Dom said as he walked away.

He walked over to Brian.

"Hey, Brother."

"Hey Dom, it's good to see you."

"How's fatherhood, to 2 kids?"

"It's harder, but worth it. You'll love it. Do you want to hold her?" Brian said, as he held out his daughter.

"Uh, sure." Dom said as he took Caterina from Brian. Brian showed him how to position his arms, and within a few seconds, he was a natural. Just as Dom was about to say something, Jack walked over.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Jack said, looking up at Brian.

"Buddy, dinner's almost ready."

"Ok." Jack said, as he toddled back to Mia.

"So he's in kindergarten?" Dom said.

"Yeah, it's crazy to believe. It seem like just yesterday we were racing to get to Mia, before he was born. They grow up so fast. You need to cherish the time you have with them."

"Do you still miss the bullets?"

"No, I don't. I'm so glad I closed that book. It's not something I ever miss. I know Mia's happy about that."

"I miss the races. Letty says she doesn't, but I know she does."

"Are you gonna move back to LA?"

"She doesn't want to. She said she likes the face paced city life. I do want to. We're staying at least until the baby is born, then we'll talk about it again."

"Can you believe that we're dads. I totally thought we'd still be acting like Frat boys, by now. What about you?"

"I didn't think we'd be grown up, but somehow we are."

Brian didn't get a chance to speak before Tej announced. Everyone sat at the table. Dom sat next to Letty, who was sitting next to Mia. Brian sat next to Mia, Brian was holding Caterina, and Jack was sitting next to his dad. Samantha was sitting next to Jack, and Hobbs was sitting next to his daughter. Tej was sitting next to Hobbs, Ramsey was sitting next to Tej, Roman was sitting next to Ramsey, Mr Nobody was sitting next to Roman, and Little Nobody was sitting next to Mr. Nobody. Little Brian was sitting in a highchair next to Letty.

Little Nobody took the first bite, and Brian called him out.

"First bite, you say grace." Brian said.

"What?" Little Nobody said.

"The person who take the first bite, has to bless the table. Just say a short prayer." Letty said.

"Ok. Dear God, thank you for this food, thank you for family, thank you for bringing us together. Amen."

"That was good." Dom said.

At that, everyone started to eat. They talked and ate for an hour, before everyone was done. They all moved over to the fire pit, but not before the girls (Mia, Letty, and Samantha) cleaned up the table.

They ate s'mores, and talked more.

"So, how much longer will you guys be in New York?" Letty said to Mia.

"A few days. Jack's on a little break from school."

"Good."

They continued to talk, when Tej stood up, and announced something.

"Now that we've eaten, Dom and Letty can have their last clue." Tej said, as he handed Letty a piece of paper. Dom and Letty stood up, and Letty slowly opened the envelope.

"It's a girl." Letty cried, happily. Dom pulled Letty in for a kiss. Everyone congratulated them, and continued eating and talking.

They stayed like that for a few more hours, until the kids started to get tired, so they decided to call it a night. Mr. Nobody and Little Nobody left first, then Hobbs took Sam to their apartment. Ramsey and Tej left, then Roman.

"Where are you guys staying?" Letty said.

"In Roman's apartment. He has a 3 bedroom apartment." Brian said.

"I still can't believe you guys are here. Thank you so much." Letty said.

"La familia es importante." Mia said. (Family is important.)

"Goodnight." Dom said.

Brian and Mia walked away with their children. Letty grabbed Brian, and Dom held the door open for Letty.

Dom and Letty put Brian to sleep, and then celebrated their new daughter.

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think this one is my favorite, so far. I originally wasn't going to bring Mia and Brian into the story, but I couldn't resist.

It's a girl. I'm pretty sure most of you guessed that.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.

Ps: sorry this chapter was so long.


	8. Chapter 8

8:Names galore

A/N:In this chapter, Letty is 32 weeks (8 months) pregnant. Dom and Letty are laying in bed, talking about names for their little girl. Also, Brian can walk now, and he can say mama and dada.

Dom and Letty were laying in bed, on a particularly late night, when Letty had a thought. 'What are we gonna name our daughter?'

"Hey, Dom. What are we gonna name the baby?" Letty said.

"I don't know. We still have a month to figure that out." Dom said.

"We haven't talked about it at all."

"Why do you want to talk about it?"

"Because I do. Can we just talk about it?"

"Fine."

"Are we going with a Hispanic name, or not?"

"At least for her middle name."

"What do you think about the name Cyrus?"

"I love it."

"Do you really like it, or are you just trying to get out of this conversation?"

"No, I really like it. Maybe for a middle name we could use Havana. That is where she was conceived."

"Definitely. What if we used a hyphen?"

"So like, Cyrus hyphen Havana?"

"Yes. Then we can think of a middle name."

"How would we spell Cyrus?"

"C-Y-R-U-S." Letty spelled out.

"Ok. Now what name do we use as a middle name?"

"What about the name Milena?"

"Cyrus-Havana Milena Toretto. How do you spell Milena, and would we put Ortiz in her name?"

"Milena is spelt M-I-L-E-N-A. I guess we could add Ortiz in there."

"So her name would be Cyrus-Havana Milena Ortiz Toretto?"

"Yes, and we wouldn't hyphen Ortiz and Toretto. That would too confusing."

"I'm in love with that name. Is that going to be her name?"

"Yes." Letty said, with a big grin.

Shortly after they finished her name, they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter was short, but I wanted it that way. What do you think of the name? Cyrus-Havana Milena Ortiz Toretto. I personally love that name. I thought I should add in Havana because in the story, that's where she was conceived.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.

(Pronunciation: S-eye-rus-Ha-van-na-Mill-a-na.)


	9. Chapter 9

9:New Family and Surprising Findings

A/N:I know the title doesn't make a lot of sense, but I couldn't think of anything else. In this chapter, Letty is 34 weeks pregnant, and they are having a BBQ on the roof. Tej and Ramsey announce something that is really shocking. Enjoy.~Marie.

The team was, yet again, up on the roof, having a Sunday BBQ. Dom and Letty were sitting next to each other, and Brian was sitting on Dom's lap. Tej and Ramsey were sitting next to Dom, while Roman was sitting next to Tej. Samantha was sitting next to Roman, and Hobbs was sitting next to Sam.

They were eating and having light conversation. During dinner, Dom offered Ramsey and Corona, and she said: "I can't. I can't have alcohol."

"What?" Dom said, confused.

"I'm pregnant." Ramsey said, with a smile.

"I'm assuming it's with Tej's baby. Congratulations." Dom said.

"How many weeks?" Letty said.

"Almost 10 weeks." Ramsey said.

"When did you find out?" Samantha said.

"Last week. Right after last week's dinner." Ramsey said.

Everyone congratulated Tej and Ramsey. They asked a few more questions, and this week, they didn't sit at the fire pit for hours. They cleaned up, said goodnight, and went to their respective apartments.

While in their apartment, Dom and Letty laid in their bed, and talked.

"When are we gonna move all of the baby's stuff, into her room? We only have a few more weeks." Letty said.

"We'll do it tomorrow. Are you nervous?" Dom said.

"Nervous about what?"

"Becoming a mom, to a biological kid. Giving birth?"

"Of course I am. Una ves que la encontremos, todo valdrá la pena." (Once we meet her, it'll be all worth it.)

"Yo sé. Todavía no puedo creer que vamos a ser padres de dos niños." (I know. I still can't believe we're gonna be parents to two kids.)

"Well, you still have a month to believe it. To answer your question, I'm really nervous about birth. There are so many things that could go wrong."

"Letty, piensa positivamente. Todo estará bien." (Letty, think positively. Everything will be fine.)

"You don't know that, Dom. Shit like this can turn south, really quickly. I'm just trying to prepare myself for the worst." Letty said, as she rubbed her hand on her stomach.

"If something happens, we'll deal with it. Estamos en esto juntos." (We're in this together.)

"Yo sé. Te quiero mucho. Yo siempre." (I know. I love you so much. I always will.)

"I love you too, mi amor." (I love you too, my love.)

"Let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Ok." Dom said as he turned off the lamp. "Buenas noches, mi esposa." (Goodnight, my wife.)

"Buenas noches, mi esposo." Letty said, as she drifted soundly to sleep. (Goodnight, my husband.)

A/N: Chapter 10: New member of the family part 1.


	10. Chapter 10

10:New Member of The Family

A/N:Hey guys, so this is gonna be the first part of the birth. Letty is 41 weeks pregnant, (10 months and one week, and yes technically pregnancy is 10 months) and she is one week overdue. Enjoy.~Marie.

Letty was 41 weeks pregnant, and miserable. She felt like a whale, and the baby was so big. She was constantly having pelvic pain, because the baby's head was grinding up against her pelvis. She was also having rib pain, because the baby was kicking her in the ribs. She had gone a week over her due date, and she was pissed. She knew it was normal, but she didn't want to be in any more discomfort.

One day when she was home alone, her contractions started getting worse. She had been having contractions for a few days, but they hadn't been that bad. She started to get nervous, because Dom had taken Brian off the island, and they were on the mainland. They wouldn't be back for several hours. Nevertheless, Letty decided to wait it out. Her contractions were only 7 minutes, lasting 30 seconds each. She still had plenty of time until the birth.

Over the next 4 hours, her contractions had gotten to 5 minutes apart, lasting 45-60 seconds. She decided it was time to call Dom.

"Hey Dom." Letty said, into the phone.

"Hi, mi amor." Dom said. (Hi, my love.)

"Dom, I think the baby's coming soon. My contractions are 5 minutes apart, lasting 45-60 seconds each. And I've been constantly contracting for about 4 hours. I think you should start coming home."

"Ok, I'm on my way. Are you ok? Are you in serious pain?"

"Dom, I'm fine. I just need you to come home. I'm gonna call Mia. I asked her if she could be here for the birth."

"Ok, I'll be home in like 6 hours. Just try to keep her in, until then."

"I'll try." Letty chuckled.

"Te amo." (I love you.)

"Yo te quiero más." (I love you more.)

"I'll be there soon, bye."

"Bye." Letty said, as she hung up.

She started to call Mia, when another contraction hit. She set her phone down, and gripped the side on the couch. She waited a minute, until the contraction ended. She picked up her phone, and called Mia.

"Hey Mia." Letty said, into the phone.

"Hey, Letty. What's up?" Mia said.

"It's time. The baby will be here soon."

"Really? That's great."

"Would you by any chance, be able to come to New York, for the birth?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I'll buy a plane ticket, and get there soon. I'm gonna have to bring Cat with me. I'm still breastfeeding, and I need her with me."

"Ok. Just get here soon."

"Ok, I'll get there soon. Bye."

"Bye." Letty said, as she hung up, and threw her phone on the couch.

Letty decided to go lay down in her bed, so that maybe, just maybe, she could get some sleep. But of course, Cyrus wouldn't let her sleep. She was kicking and rolling over, in-utero, and she wouldn't let Letty get comfortable. Plus, when Cyrus kicked during a contraction, it was more painful. Letty decided to just go make herself something to eat. She got up, and immediately got a contraction. After a minute, it was over. She walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. She decided to make her self. A salad, with crackers. She put her salad together, and ate it on the couch.

About 15 minutes after she finished her salad, she started to feel really nauseous. She waddled to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. That's when she really knew that she was in labor. Her doctor had told her that one of the symptoms of labor was nausea, and not being able to keep food down. She threw up a few more times, before she knew she was done. She flushed the toilet, washed her mouth out, and waddled back over to the couch. She decided to watch some tv, to keep her mind off of the contractions.

Of course the tv didn't really help distract her, but she liked the background noise. She started to fall asleep, about an hour later, but the contractions were keeping her awake. She was restless, bored, in pain, and hungry, yet she didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to sit on the couch, and try to focus on breathing through the contractions.

She spent the next 5 hours, by herself. By then it was almost 6pm, and her contractions had moved to 4 1/2 minutes apart, lasting 60 seconds each.

At around 6:15, there was a knock at the door, and Letty waddled over to it. She opened it, to find Mia with a backpack on her back, and Caterina in her arms.

"Hey Mia." Letty said, tiredly.

"Hey Letty, how're you doing?" Mia said.

"I'm in pain, and I'm really tired."

"I'm sorry. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on." Letty said, as she moved out of the way.

Mia walked into the apartment, and sat her backpack on the couch. Mia turned around, to see Letty bent over on the island. Mia walked over to her, and asked if she needed anything. Letty just shook her head. After about a minute, Letty stood up straight, again.

"Honestly, I just want Dom." Letty said, as she she a few tears.

"I know, but he'll be here soon." Mia said.

"You can put Cat on the couch, if you want."

"Ok." Mia said, as she gently placed Caterina on the couch. Mia walked back over to Letty, and tried talk. "What've you been up to in the past several hours, besides having contractions?"

"I tried to eat but I threw it up. I tried to sleep but she kept moving and kicking me. I'm so done with pregnancy."

"I know what that's like. I went through 14 hours of labor with Jack and 37 hours of labor with Cat."

"Wow, that's a huge difference."

"Yeah. Most doctors will tell you that labor with the second baby go faster, but not this one. It's worth it though."

"Yeah, I hope so."

They talked for a few more hours, until Dom and Brian finally got home.

"Dom!" Letty cried as he walked through the door.

"How're you feeling?" Dom said as he handed Brian to Mia.

"I'm in a lot of pain. I just want to go to the hospital right now. I don't want to wait any longer." Letty said as she let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey, Let, it'll be ok. Let's go, right now." Dom said, trying to comfort her.

"Ok. What about Brian?"

"We can leave him with Roman. Mia, are you coming with us?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do with Cat. I'm still breastfeeding and she needs to be with me, but there's a risk of her crying in the room, and I want it to be a calm as possible."

"You can bring her with you, it'll be fine." Letty said as she stood up straight again, from having a contraction.

"We should go, right?"

"Yeah, just go get the bags. Mia, can you take my car while Dom drives us in his car?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I just have to get the car seat in."

"There's enough room in the back." Dom said as he walked back into the living room from the bedroom. He was holding two bags in his hand and a car seat in the other.

Letty started walking to the door, when another contraction hit.

"Ah, fuck. This is really painful."

"I'm gonna take Brian to Roman." Mia said, quietly.

"Ok, that's fine." Dom said.

Mia picked up Brian from the couch, and grabbed his diaper bag. She walked out the door and walked to Roman's apartment. She came back a few minutes later, and started putting Cat in her car seat.

Dom secured the bags in his hand, and stared walking to the door. Letty followed close behind him, carry a small bag and a bottle of water. Mia picked up her bag mad Cat's car seat and followed them out the door. Once they got downstairs, Letty had another contraction and then got into the car. Dom put in the car seat and gave Mia the keys to Letty's car.

"We'll meet you there." Dom said as Mia got into the car.

Dom got into his own car started driving them to the hospital.

It took them 30 minutes to get to the hospital, which Letty was happy about. She didn't want to be in the car any longer than she had to be.

She was in triage for an hour and she was so pissed about the fact they had to check her before they admitted her. She was glad, however, when the doctor told her she was 7 centimeters dilated and completely effaced.

She was moved up to L&D, and given a gown, and fetal heart rate monitor to wear. She wasn't exactly comfortable, but she was excited because she was one step closer to meeting her baby.

Mia arrived about 15 minutes after Letty was moved up to L&D.

"The doctor said I'm 7 centimeters." Letty told Mia

"Good. Not long to go until you meet her."

And it wasn't. Cyrus-Havana Milena Ortiz Toretto was born only an hour later. She weighed 8 lbs, 3 oz, and was 18 inches long. She was beautiful. She completed their lives. They were happy and content and fulfilled.


End file.
